Ichiban Tsuyoi Shoujotachi
by NeoMikey
Summary: The world is threatened when the world's protectors suddenly are kidnapped and taken out. The ultimate team comprised of the least likely candidates is hired and sent in to make things right. The fate of the world now rests in the hands of schoolgirls.
1. Chapter 01

The usual stuff. I don't own any of these characters. They're copyright their respective copyright holder people. And as far as the title, no, I don't speak Japanese, but I was told by a reliable source that's how it's said. Diabetics and people with cavities are urged to stay away from the sugary cuteness contained within!

---------------------------------

It was night in Tokyo. It was an average animenight. The sky was its normal shade of dark blue with glittering stars dotting the clear expanse. The moon shone in a pale yellow in the shape of a crescent that any pretty soldier magical girl would appreciate. In the distance, the city had gone to sleep, with only a few lights on here and there, while nighttime traffic went quietly on its way. And there in the forest, all would seem calm.

...until there was the sound of a large explosion.

Birds rustled about, some of them fleeing from their nightly nests and into the night sky. And then everything went quiet again...until there was another explosion, finally scaring away the remnant of the remaining birds. Small creatures began to emerge and flee in the opposite direction of the disturbance.

"Danger, Ichigo! Danger!" A small pink machine with big eyes, ears, and small wings that could easily be mistaken for a stuffed toy floated next to the girl. That was Masha, Mew Ichigo's esteemed mechanical artificial intelligence companion, dedicated to aiding her in whatever way it could.

Its warning was quite unneeded unfortunately. Ichigo stood there, with one eye closed and breathing heavily from having to move around so much. She was bruised and beaten up already from the ordeal. She herself seemed quite out of place. She was completely adorned in pink, including her hair (except the cat ears), and had on a dainty skirt, red velvety gloves, and even the tail that extended out behind her had a red bow tied on with a bell included. So what would a cute girl dressed like that be doing fighting a three-story robot?

It loomed, hulking over her. A tall, dark metallic being with a human-like shape. Arms, legs, torso...but the head was a cylinder with a glowing red line for an eye, and in the middle of its chest was painted a white outline of an eye.

It reared back one of its hulking arms then drove it forward towards Ichigo. She leaped out of the way and rolled on the ground. "Ichigo!" Miniature missiles were flying towards her, making her spring to her feet and run. They all hit one after the other just behind her, until one explosion finally caught up to her and knocked her off her feet. She slammed right into a tree, going limp for a moment before trying to pull herself together, looking up at the merciless and emotionless metal monster before her.

"Analysis inconclusive! Identity unknown!" Masha shouted. "Retreat, Ichigo, retreat!"

"...Deep...Blue?" Ichigo managed.

"Negative, negative!" shouted Masha. "Retreat, Ichigo, retrea--_SCREECH!_"

The trusty machine was hit with a beam, sending out sparks and a few arcs of electricity before it plummeted to the ground completely still. Ichigo's eyes went wide and tears formed. "MASH--"

Her cry was cut short as a giant hand smashed into her, pinning her hard against the tree. "...M-Masha...!" she weakly made out. The machine remained still for the moment with its red eye focused directly on her. This was it. She was finally done for. Where was the rest of the team during this! Why was she attacked on her own! Her mind raced with so many thoughts, and in the confusion she believed she saw her life flash before her. "...oh, Aoyama-kun..." she thought, "if only you could know..."

A cold laughter cut through the night air, chilling Ichigo to the bone. Whoever it was that had her at her mercy obviously was sadistically enjoying this. What looked like a television screen opened up right in mid-air in front of the robot. All that was shown was an orange background and two sinister opaque red eyes, focused directly on the incapacitated Mew Mew.

"Muh hah! Ah hah! Ahhhhhh, hahahahahahahaaaaa! FINALLY!" the voice screamed. It was electronically altered, but Ichigo could tell that it likely belonged to a female. "I got you! I GOT YOU! YES! The Tokyo Mew Mews are finally no more!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "W-w-what!" she shouted best she could. "What have you done! Who are you!"

"Ehh heh heh hehhh...take a look." Television screens blipped one after the other in mid-air around Ichigo...and her heart almost stopped.

Girls dressed like her were shown unconscious. One in blue, one in green, one in orange, and one in purple. Ichigo's eyes were wide and her mouth trembled, trying to speak. "...n--n-no...! That's...that's not..."

"Possible?" the voice mocked. "Oh it's very possible. It's very possible and I did it."

"Mint! Lettuce...! Pudd--Pudding...! Zakuro...?" Each of them was lying still and in large clear containers. "No...! No, please...! Please...!" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. "Please get up...! Say something! Please...!"

"Your pleas will get you nowhere, stupid cat-eared girl!"

"What do you WANT from us!" Ichigo shouted at the unknown foe.

"Want? Well..." The eyes looked to the side at the robot, and it acted on cue. A stream of electricity shot down its arm and hit Ichigo hard. She squirmed the best that she could underneath her oppressor's grip, but to no avail. Her shrill screams echoed through the forest and out into the night sky, until they weakly faded, and there she lied limp and unconscious.

The eyes arched a little, and the laughter began again. "Eh heh heh...heh heh heh hah hah hah KYAHHHHH HAH HAH HAH HAH! _YES_! IT'S DONE!"

The robot drew back its arm, bent its arms a little at the elbow in a ready position, and steam was released from various facets on its body.

"I defeated the PYU-NEE Mew Mews!" it annunciated. "And now nothing at all...NOTHING AT ALL CAN STOP ME!" The maniacal laugh continued, as the robot reached down and grabbed the unconscious girl. A large, clear cylinder appeared underneath her on the ground, and there the body of Ichigo was placed. The robot did the same for trusty Masha, and then a lid over the top shimmered into existence, sealing the container. The robot grabbed the top and looked up. Rockets extended out of its back, then after a bright flash, it rose up from the ground, then at unebelievable speeds it zoomed off to parts unknown.

Meanwhile, at a house with "Mihama" written on the mailbox, a lone exotic cat awoke. He slowly tiptoed off of the longhaired girl he had been sleeping on and walked over to the window, looking up to the night sky and that sliver of moon. It gave a soft cry.


	2. Chapter 02

"...something...is wrong with Maya," the tall, long-haired girl quietly said. There was the little orange and black-striped Iriomote mountain cat with its paws on the window sill, looking sullenly into the morning sky. 

"Ehhhh!" the little girl with pigtails exclaimed, eyes wide. "Are you sure, Sakaki-san? Is he sick? Maya-chan...!"

Maya turned his head and gave his normal "mowrl", except now it was a little sadder, then went back to looking out the window. Sakaki was visibly shaken. "He has...been staring out the window all morning. He doesn't want to go out, Chiyo-chan. He hasn't eaten any of his food. Maya..."

"Maybe he's in love?" little Chiyo piped in. Sakaki looked to Chiyo in confusion...then an image blossomed into her head. Maya was at a church altar, dressed in a cat-fitted tuxedo, and there was a white cat standing next to him, dressed in a long white wedding dress...when another little white cat popped up on top of its head underneath the veil. The pastor was a cat too...no...the entire room was! Every single attendant there was a cat. A cat _wedding_!

Sakaki choked, blushed, and brought a hand to her mouth, hiding her eyes under her bangs, and started to shake. Chiyo laughed at what she had just said. "Hah hahh...if only cats did fall in love and pine like that." Sakaki just continued shaking.

Chiyo walked out of the room, then a minute later returned with a phonebook under her arm. "'Kayyy, we'll just find Dr. Ishihara's number. He treated Maya-chan before!" She smiled, closing her eyes and giving a "hm!" in hopes it would comfort Sakaki's fears. She sat down at her kotatsu and started flipping through the pages. Maya's ear twitched, and he slowly turned around. Without warning he suddenly leapt from the window to the floor, and with the next bound up onto the legwarming table.

"Maya!"

He skidded to a halt in front of the phonebook, and Chiyo gave him a curious look...then a smile. Maya quietly sat in front of her trying to find the correct page when he stepped forward and put his paw on top of the book.

"Maya!" Chiyo giggled. "No, no, let me look! I'm trying to help you!"

He situated himself on the page a little more, then stopped, looking up at Chiyo and gave his cry again. "Huh...? Please, Maya-chan." Chiyo went to go pick him up. "Come o--"

"Wait!" Sakaki interjected and pointed at his paw. "Maya...is trying to tell us something...!"

At first, Chiyo wondered about Sakaki. She had always been a girl to adore cats, even at the risk of her own health...and oftentimes had odd impressions of them. She thought she could make any cat her friend if only she tried to understand them...yet somehow throughout all of her love for the feline species, Maya was the only cat who ever truly warmed up to her. Chiyo was about to dismiss Sakaki's belief that cats could talk, when she spied the number.

"Huh...? ...special services...'Ichiban Tsuyoi Shoujotachi'?"

-----

...clouds.

_Breeeeeep, breeeeeep_.

She liked how the clouds looked, even if they were colored green through her sun goggles. They seemed so peaceful up there...so fluid-like, so peaceful, calm... Pure white splotches against the nice blue sky.

_Breeeeeep, breeeeeep_.

If only life could be like a cloud. It could be nice and simple. The tranquility of it all, only drifting from place to place and being as free as the wind. No reason, no obligations, nothing to worry about.

_Breeeeeep, breeeeeep_.

...except storm clouds. Those were different. Those were big and angry and totally ruined the metaphor she was trying to make in her mind. All hostile-looking and pouring down and being sometimes downright scary...though the thought of wafting high in the sky and throwing down torrents of rain, hard winds, and lightning bolts on the unsuspecting did make her giggle.

_Breeeeeep, breeeeeep_.

...if only life could be like a cloud. Just there in the sky.

_Breeeeeep, breeee_--click

"Morning morning!" Edward spoke cheerfully into the headset. Her whimsical and constantly amused tone never fit her age, but somehow her immaturity and outward simplicity were things that attracted folks to her and had them enjoy her company...even if they didn't always follow her logic.

"E, it's D, yo" the synthesized voice spoke into her ear. "A top priority assignment's come up. The team's being assembled. It'll be a field job this time."

"Travel travel?"

"Yep! We have transportation lined up and--"

"Edward wants to go to Brooklyn!"

There was an awkward pause on the line before "D" spoke up. "...no, yo. We'll discuss it when you get here. Where are you, how soon can you arrive?"

"Dunnooooooooo... Soon!"

"Be here soon then."

"Edward will be there soon!"

She reached over lazily and pressed a key on the laptop and the line went dead. Another assignment...and she was getting so comfortable! She slowly got up from lying down and watching the sky above her, and with one motion, removed the headset and her goggles, exposing her eyes, which were as green as the goggle lenses...then let her neck go slack, and her head lopped over to the side. Her wild firey red hair was thrown with her moment...but it always seemed to stay in the same form. She scooted over, and with skilled dexterity of her toes and fingers, she disconnected the wires to her laptop, threw it and its components into the bag, and slowly got up.

She had been lying and lounging in a satellite dish with wires drooping over the side running to her computer on top of a roof in the middle of the city. Many, many stories below, city life in the late morning was going about as usual with its normal din of traffic noises and the murmur of the people going about their lives. Radical Edward Tartatovsky Sanako Magellan Verita, II, Esquire, Twice-Removed stood against the wind blowing over the rooftops in her white tanktop and biker shorts and her computer under her arm, then smiled widely, wider than what most human beings are capable, bringing red ovals to her cheeks. "Edward gonna work!"

And with that she slid off the dish to the rooftop and hopped from one bare foot, pausing, then hopping to the other all the way to the staircase while humming a nonsense tune to herself. She had failed to tell D she was actually on top of the roof of the place they were supposed to meet this whole time...

-----

"Uh huh!" the blonde-haired and tanned-skinned girl said into the phone.

"And your specialties will be needed," the synthesized voice continued.

"Uh huh!"

"And we'll need to meet within the hour."

"Uh huh!"

"It's a bit pressing. The fate of the world might end up riding on this."

"Uh huh!" She squeezed a banana with her free hand, shooting the sweet fruit into the air, which she caught with her mouth and downed with only a few chews. It was a talent...albeit an odd one.

"You'll need to provide transportation, as well as the standard field operation equipment, plus any other gear you think would be deemed appropriate."

"Uh huh!"

"KEITARO! YOU IDIOT!" someone shouted in the background. A loud crash, and the manager-gone-college-student suddenly flew through the air down the hallway, slamming into the wall...then slowly peeling away from it and landing on his back with his glasses broken.

"You'll likely need to pick up S on the way. You've been by the store before, haven't you?"

"Uh huh!" She gave a broad smile. "And the kitty comes too?"

"Yes, Agent K...the kitty comes too."

"YAY!"

She hung up the phone, then whirled around, making the skirt on her school uniform give a little twirl. Kaola Su gave thrust a fist into the air. "All right, ha ha! I've gotta save the world!"

She bounded down the hallway, skidded to a halt, then leapt and continued on on all fours. A small black-haired girl emerged from one of the doorways. "Oh, Su-chan...are you leaving?"

Kaola Su skidded to a halt, letting the momentum take her, making her flip over then roll onto the ground, lying flat on her back. She looked up at her friend and fellow housemate upside-down. "Yep! I'm going out! I might be back tomorrow!"

"Oh...I won't make a place for you tonight at dinner then. Would you want leftovers?"

Kaola kicked her legs up, making her body follow too, and then she was on her feet again. She whirled around and spoke cheerfully with one eye closed. "Yeah! Yeah! Thanks, Shinobu-chan!"

The black-haired girl gave a shy and peaceful smile, then bowed to her energetic friend with her eyes closed, and when she opened them all she saw was a clearing trail of smoke...with Keitaro lying in the hallway with a footprint on his face.

A cry rang out. "KEITARO! Are you lying there to try and look up girls' skirts!"

"N-NO, NO! I'M NOT! I--"

Kaola didn't hear the rest of the exchange. She reached the window and jumped out with her limbs completely spread. "All right!" And with that cry she disappeared into the thick of the forest below. One would think she might have just fell to injury or her death...but not long after a rumbling was heard. A large metallic craft shaped like a turtle rose up above the treetops. There on top sat Kaola, now wearing green goggles and garbed in a dull green mechanic's suit and work boots. She was holding onto reins that went into the "turtle's" mouth.

"Okay, Tama Rocket, Mk. III!" She dramatically pointed forward. "GOOOOOOO!"

The boosters ignited, sending out a jet of flame behind the odd craft. Immediately it rocketed off into the horizon.

-----

"Hello, CD Vision!"

"Am I speaking to Sasami Kawai?" the synthesized voice on the phone said.

"Um, yes, you are!" the blue-haired, ponytailed girl said cheerfully. "Oh! D?"

"Yes, S. You don't have a lot of time to talk. We have an assignment."

"Oh! But..." She peered over the counter, then turned around, cupping her mouth with her hand and lowering her voice. "...I'm...I'm waiting for someone, though."

"Your boy escapades can wait, Agent S. This is important."

"EHHHH!" she exclaimed, her ponytails shooting out in back of her. "It-it-it-it's not like that! He's...he's a friend! He just said he would be in! ...and...and I was looking forward--"

"This assignment takes precendence over that, you should know that."

"Yeahhhhhh," Sasami said, her head drooping.

"We'll need you along so we can use your friend's assistance, as per usual."

"...but I'm--ah...I can be a good field agent too! How come you don't give me a chance?" She gave a pout.

"We've talked about this, Agent S," D said tiredly. "You're barely a middle-schooler."

"But so is Kaola!"

"Agent K has mechanical and combat expertise. Agent E is our technical and computer work technician. And you could prove your worth more if you didn't run away every single time the secret weapon arrived."

"What about Ryo-chan!" A sleeping grey long-eared creature under the counter that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit opened one eye and raised an ear slightly.

"Your cat also comes in handy sometimes. Now, tell your parents the usual thing and that you have to leave your shift early, and--"

There was suddenly a cacaphony of screams outside, followed by a large roar and a sudden wind that rushed into the store, chaotically tossing any loose papers about and ruffling all the posters. Sasami fell backwards onto the floor with her hands to her ears while yelling. Finally the noise and wind died down, and parked outside in the middle of the street was a giant metal turtle.

The phone was swinging upside-down on its cord from the counter. "It sounds like Agent K has arrived. She will take you to the meeting. I will see you soon." And then the line went dead.

Sasami sat on the floor with strands of hair out of place all over her head. "Sasaaaami-chaaaan! Sasaaaami-chaaaan!" a voice called from outside.

"_Rehhhhh_...!" she weakly exclaimed, getting a small sweatdrop down the side of her head.


	3. Chapter 03

It was a plain room. On the third floor, down the hall after getting off of the elevator, take a left at the branch, continue on, and it's the third door on your right, 0316. "Ichiban Tsuyoi Shoujotachi" is what's written on the door in plain, black, bold letters. It's definitely not something you would expect from a group that does what it does. The hallway was a little dirty, the lighting wasn't the best, and the building itself wasn't exactly "fancy". Even inside room 0316, all that space was a little closer than it probably could be. 

The room was about as big as a small bedroom, made even tighter with a desk stuck in the corner, a padded bench against the opposite wall, a chair had made it in there, and a tv monitor hung from the ceiling with speakers and a camera mounted not far off. Opposite that was the door to get in, then in another corner was a tight squeeze of a door--the tiny bathroom. The place was illuminated by a single neon light that hung from the ceiling right beside the water pipes. Whywas it this team of heroines was forced to be stuck in such a place?

"The rent is cheap," D's synthetic voice came over the speaker. "Stop complaining."

"I'm making room!" Kaola sang out, hanging upside-down from the pipes on the ceiling. Sasami sat on the bench with her arms crossed with Ryo comfortably nestled atop her head, while Edward typed at her laptop at the desk, humming to herself.

"When do we get to save the world?" Kaola asked.

"When Miss Mihama gets here," D replied. "She can't drive, so she had to find a ride here that 'wasn't from her teacher.' I'll explain all the details after she arrives."

"Why couldn't Kaola just go pick her up..." Sasami mumbled.

"Because her vehicle is a traffic hazard."

"BUT SHE PICKED ME UP IN--"

There was a knock at the door, the knob slowly turned, and everyone turned to look. It was...a little girl. Orange pigtails, plain clothes, and...surprisingly short. She held a small black and orange cat close to her chest.

"Hiiiii!" Kaola and Edward said in unison, while Sasami smiled and waved.

"What do you need, kiddo?" Kaola asked, bringing her hands up and began to swing from the pipe that way.

"I'm, um...I'm...looking for 'Ichiban--'"

Ed was suddenly right in front of Chiyo, eyes closed, with a finger pointing up. "YOU FOUND US!" she exclaimed.

"Ah--!" Chiyo cried out.

Kaola leapt to the floor, then the three of them congregated in the middle, and they stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Standing to defy all that is evil and wrong in the world!" Ed started out.

"We aim to fight against any and all that isn't right," Sasami continued.

"With justice as our theme and victory our anthem," Kaola said.

"Edward!"

"Sasami!"

"Kaola! We are...!"

Edward stood on the right with her arms crossed and smiling big. Sasami stood proudly next to her with one hand on her hip and the other making a peace sign by her eye. And Kaola sat crouched in front of them with one hand on the floor and the other open stretched out in front of her.

"_The Ichiban Tsuyoi Shoujotachi_!" Sasami's pet climbed up onto her shoulder and gave a finishing "Mya!"

Little Chiyo stood there for a moment looking at them, developed a small sweatdrop, then slowly started to turn away. "...I'm...sure...I'm looking for somewhere else."

"No, no, no, no!" Sasami and Kaola waved their hands frantically in front of themselves, and Edward bounded up to the door, and with a hand on Chiyo's back led her in and kicked the door closed.

"No, no...we're the ones you're looking for!" Sasami said, her eyes going into arches. "Are you Miss Mihama?"

"...well...yes." She cleared her throat, then gave an uneasy bow. "My name is Chiyo Mihama, and...I called the number I saw in the phonebook."

"Miss Mihama, welcome to our office, yo," the voice sounded over the speakers. "We've been expecting you. I apologize for the humble setting."

Chiyo looked around, then spotted the speakers. "...where are you?"

"D doesn't stay here," Kaola explained. "For safety, he keeps in contact with us over the phone. We don't even know his identity or what he looks like!"

"Why is his voice weird?" Chiyo asked.

"To protect his identity even more. I think he's a reclusive millionaire who uses his money to fight crime," Sasami mused to Chiyo.

"Like Charlie's Angels?" she asked.

"No, like Batman!" Edward interjected.

"Agents," D cut in. They quieted down and looked over towards the speakers. "Miss Mihama, please tell them what you told me on the phone."

"...uh...um," she stuttered, "I...I thought it was a vet number. Sakaki-san insisted Maya-chan wanted me to call your number...so I did, and..."

"No, yo," D interrupted. "What did you tell me about Maya?"

"...well, he's..." Chiyo's voice trailed off, then she looked around for anyone else that would've been listening in. She then whispered too them, "...he's actually an Iriomote mountain cat. A yamapikarya."

"An Iriomote mountain cat!" Kaola shouted.

"A yamamayamayaaa!" Edward sang.

"Don't you mean 'yamapikarya'?" Sasami corrected her.

"'Yamamaya' is another name for them!" Kaola cheerfully said.

Chiyo's eyes were wide, and she frantically waved her hand about. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Shhhh! Shhhh! Don't say that loud, don't say that loud!"

"What? Yamamaya?" Kaola asked. She pointed at the cat in Chiyo's arms. "But he IS a yamamaya!"

"Yamamaya, yamapaya, papa-laya, pretty papaya..." Edward went on.

D once again cut in. "Since last night, Maya has been behaving strangely. There has been something bothering him. It's a known fact that animals have a more acute sense that something is wrong than humans. They can sense earthquakes and a multitude of other disasters before they hit, as well as have a good sense of what's going on with their own kind. This is important, because last night...the Tokyo Mew Mew team was taken out."

All of them gasped in unison...except Kaola, who asked, "Who?"

They slowly turned their heads to look at her puzzledly as D spoke over the speakers. "Tokyo Mew Mew." Their pictures came onto the tv screen. "A name for five girls living here in Japan who were infused with animal DNA and given magical properties in order to fight against the threat of an enemy only known as 'Deep Blue' and its various plots. The one known as Mew Ichigo was infused with Iriomote mountain cat DNA."

"How do you know so much...?" Chiyo asked.

"Manga."

"Ohhh...wait, what?"

"In zoos around Tokyo as well as Iriomote Island by Okinawa, Iriomote mountain cats have become lethargic. Other animals, including the red lion monkey and other related species, have started acting in the same fashion. They sense that something is very wrong. I suspect that this is because of their connection with the team, and the desire to help how they can is likely an effect of their connection with the girls. That is why Maya picked us out."

"Us?" Sasami asked.

"Yes, Agent S. The entire species of Iriomote mountain cats has picked you three...to find what happened, find out if they are still alive, and hopefully deal with this unknown enemy."

"W-w-wait a moment, D-san! Wait a moment!" Chiyo flailed about. "Y-you didn't tell me any of this on the phone!"

"Well...you didn't ask."

"That's not the point!"

"Miss Mihama...you have to realize the weight of the situation. Unless the Tokyo Mew Mew are recovered and reinstated, there won't be anyone to stand against Deep Blue or Earth's other enemies."

"...but what about all the other magical girls out there?" Sasami asked. "They always go out and protect the planet and its people from evil enemies!"

"No, Agent S. It doesn't work like that."

The tv blipped on and a multitude of various magical girls were shown on the screen, all of them standing on top of a miniature Earth and fighting a monster. "Each magical girl is always made by various sources when there is threat of impending doom from a new enemy. Sometimes they are born with their abilities, sometimes they are in the wrong place at the wrong time, and sometimes their power is bestowed upon them. Then the magical girl and this enemy become each other's arch-nemeses. Whenever this foe goes to strike, there's the girl, always there to fight its latest scheme. Sometimes a team of magical girls is formed, and sometimes the enemy is able to be handled single-handedly. But..."

On the screen, one of the girls suddenly disappeared. The monster she was fighting encroached in, then was seen stomping on a miniature city. It bent over and picked up Tokyo Tower, then started to pick at its teeth with the end. "In the event of a magical girl or set of girls being taken out, their enemy is allowed to run rampant and to do as they please. Meanwhile, the other girls are too busy fending off their own nemeses' schemes to fight off this newcomer. If this evil wanted to, it could easily team up with another girl's enemy, combine their forces, and overwhelm her and take her out too."

Another girl suddenly disappeared. "...freeing up that evil force...to do about as it pleases as well. Are you seeing where this is going?" One by one, each magical girl disappeared, until finally all the monsters were standing together on top of the world, then gave the camera peace signs. "The balance in the magical girls' at large fight against evil is very delicate. While each of their enemies is capable of taking over the world by themselves, together...it would be terrible. With your associations, you, of all people should know this, Agent S."

Chiyo looked over to Sasami. "...what does he mean?"

"...uh-uh...I, um..." she stuttered.

"She knows Pretty Sammy!" Kaola cheerfully announced.

Chiyo squinted at Sasami and leaned in a little, then suddenly gasped. "PRETTY SAMMY!"

"Ehh?" Sasami replied, her eyes going wide.

Chiyo let go of Maya and let him jump to the floor, then pointed a finger at Sasami. "You're Pretty Sammy!" Maya wandered across the floor and up to Sasami's pet sitting next to her on the floor. They greeted each other with their own cry.

Sasami got a few blue lines down the side of her face. "N-NO! NO I'M NOT! I'M NOT PR--"

Her frantic argument was interrupted by Kaola, Ed, and even D laughing. Ed had her arms wrapped around her midsection and was doubled over, while Kaola had a hand to her face. Chiyo looked at them all. "What...what's so funny! She's Pretty Sa--"

"_No she's not_!" Kaola finally managed. She giggled hard and let herself fall onto her back on the floor, then finally calmed down. "Sasami-chan...hee...is far from a magical girl. She's clumsy, quiet, and always runs away when we're fighting! Just look at her!"

Chiyo looked back at Sasami, who had frozen in-position with her arms awkwardly held up and criss-crossed defensively, as well as a wild look on her face. "But...she looks just like--"

"No she doesn't!" Edward replied. "Deeee!"

An image of a short cute-faced, blue-haired girl with pink eyes and ponytails with a rabbit-like creature by her feet appeared on the tv screen. She had on a deep pink uniform with a white mini-skirt, a black sash tied around her waist, and loose green sleeves that lazily hung off her arms. Chiyo looked at that picture...then back at Sasami...who was shorter and had a cute face, pink eyes, blue ponytails, and a rabbit-like creature by her feet.

"They look nothing alike!" Edward chimed, her laughter finally dying down.

"Hahh?" Chiyo said, squinting one eye and getting a sweatdrop down the side of her head.

"...ah...ah hah hah hah hah!" Sasami awkwardly started laughing. "Y-yeah! See? My clothes are totally different! I-I...I couldn't POSSIBLY be her! Ah heh heh heh...!"

"...your clothes are different?" Chiyo asked with a flat voice.

Sasami nodded. "Mm hm!"

"...and that means you aren't her?"

Sasami nodded, getting a sweatdrop. "Mm hm!"

Chiyo looked at her unbelievingly for a few silent moments and turned her mouth. "You honestly expect me to think--"

"Agent S is a personal friend of Pretty Sammy," D interrupted. "The magical girl universe is very strange and we don't understand everything, but whenever we need her, S is able to summon Pretty Sammy, codenamed 'Magical Weapon PS' right to the scene."

"That's always when things are going bad!" Kaola said. "Sasami-chan always runs away by then!"

Sasami obviously wasn't happy about the way they were talking about her. She was giving Kaola and Ed a glare from a sideways glance.

"Now...I'm sorry, but the world is still currently in danger," D spoke up. The girls turned and looked to the screen. "Agent E, you've been working on tracking the robot that attacked Mew Ichigo, correct?"

"Yep!" Edward announced. She leapt over to the desk and sat crouched on the chair, her fingers nimbly dancing on the keyboard. "Aaaaand iiiiit waaaas..." She then put her finger on the screen. "Here!"

Everyone gathered around the desk and peered at the screen. A satellite picture showed Tokyo, then zoomed out to show the rest of Japan. The robot was shown as a crudely drawn representation of itself and was shown flying towards the northeast over the Pacific Ocean. It went for quite a distance, even passing close to Russia, when somewhere between Russia and Alaska, it disappeared. A couple moments later, a yellow face appeared where the robot had been, looked left, looked right, then looked sad, then disappeared.

"...what...does that mean?" Chiyo asked.

Ed gritted her teeth and furiously ran her fingers through her hair, then shouted. "Noooo, no, no, NOOO! Edward lost hiiiiim!" She typed on the keys entering in a few more commands, waited, typed a little more, waited again, then crossed her arms and her expression sagged. "He disappeared!"

"It likely dropped below the radar then," D explained.

"How are we going to find them now?" Sasami asked.

An awkward silence came over the room. They had been expecting to jump right in and help, but now their only lead to finding the culprits had vanished.


End file.
